To perform cellular communication, a terminal present in a cell accesses a base station, receives control information for transceiving of data from the base station, and then transmits and receives data to and from the base station. That is, the terminal transceives data via the base station. Accordingly, to transmit data to another cellular terminal, the terminal transmits the data thereof to the base station and the base station in turn transmits the received data to another terminal. Since a terminal is allowed to transmit data to anther terminal only via a base station, the base station performs scheduling of channels and resources for transmission and reception of data and transmits the channel and resource scheduling information to each terminal. While communication between terminals via a base station requires allocation of channels and resources by the base station allowing the terminals to transmit and receive data, D2D communication allows a terminal to directly transmit and receive a signal to and from another terminal to which the terminal desires to transmit data, without assistance from a base station or a repeater.